


kai salvatore

by emaz0225



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: what if Kai was the son of Damon Salvatore and Klaus mikaelson





	1. prizon world

_**It is january 4th 2012 and i feel the stirings of my younger sibling on my father's side. I  smirk because i know i will be getting out of this hell hole.  I go to the house I am staying in and I grab my Grimoire and I go to the place I set up for magic and I mutter a spell " Coques est sanguis "  I get up and I plan my escape and I will go to Mystic Falls.**_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachi Damon Salvatore was born May 14th 1867 to Niklaus Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore

**_Malachi Salvatore born 1867 to Niklaus Mikaelson ( Bearer ) and Damon Salvatore ( Sire )._ **

**_He left the nest 1883 to travel the world his Uncle Stefan is a ripper so amazing he is a Sociopath but he does love his mother's family they care for him and understand him. Even though Uncle Elijah can be quite the buzz kill. Kai has a cool power he can drain other peoples magic powers like a sponge. His parents do not get along and his father does not even know who is Mother actually is._**

**_2010_ **

**_Damon was at the bar when he meets Klaus for the first time and He says " you." Klaus puts on his devilishly smile and says " Yes mate it is I." Damon looks at him and asks the answer he has been dreading " Where is Malachi?" Klaus looks sad for a moment and says " Kai got into some trouble and now he is on a Witches Timeout."_ **

**_Malachi is A HERETIC he can still drain other peoples magic and he is also a werewolf._ **


End file.
